


Daddy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry has a very good time with his daddy.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Tags at the end.

One would think that finding out that your lover, was your biological father, that the lover part of your relationship would be dead and over. That wasn't the case with Harry and Severus. In fact, it just made their sex life _more_ exciting and to other people, kinky.

Harry reasoned that, they had fallen in love and had been in a relationship that included sex, before either of them knew that there was even a possibility of being related. So, why should they stop? Harry was on birth control, and surely, they were not the only father/son relationship in the wizarding world.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me harder. Want to feel you whenever I have to sit tomorrow," Harry begged, as he rocked back into his father's thrusts.

Severus panted and fucked his lithe son harder than he had ever fucked anyone before. "Good boy, Merlin, how are you still tight? You are the perfect son. Lucius, can brag about his rich spoiled brat, but he'll never know the boy as I know you. Daddy's perfect slut, aren’t you?"

"Yes, I was made to be your perfect cock slut. Need to always feel you filling me full. Think about your cock fucking me full all the time. Want to grow milk heavy tits for you to suck on. Want to feel you suckling my tits while you fuck me. Please daddy," Harry begged.

Rather than answer, he fucked his son and pictured the visions the boy put in his head. His son wouldn’t need to get pregnant to grow milk heavy tits. Though picturing his son round with child. He was an omega after all. That was why Lily had faked her death shortly after their son's birth. She knew that James would discover the child's true heritage and take him as omega mate.

He didn’t get to though. Harry was his son, his little omega mate. He didn't want more children, but perhaps he could talk Harry into carrying a different Alpha's child, or maybe he could carry a dragon or Hippogriff egg. Maybe a litter of pups. Hagrid would happily take any 'stray' animals he and Harry happen to 'find'. Maybe his son would produce a Sphinx. After all, only Omega boys can give birth to a Sphinx.

With all the thoughts running through his head he knotted his son and tried to think of the best way to breach the subject of pregnancy. He wouldn't up and get his son pregnant, but he could encourage it. It would be a quicker way to get those tits mice and milky. Maybe, he would just leave some breeding books lying around. A silent encouragement, that would entice his Omega so to think that the idea was all his.

"You did everything perfectly, baby. Sleep now," he ordered as he ran his hands through his son's soft locks. He would grab a few winks himself, but he had things to do once his knot deflated. The quicker the boy was pregnant, the happier both of them would be.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions but is not in: Bestiality, Mpreg, Sharing, Male Lactation, Ages are left to reader's imagination.


End file.
